


Career Day

by thatstheotherguy



Category: Gerard Way - Fandom
Genre: Other, Umbrella Academy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatstheotherguy/pseuds/thatstheotherguy
Summary: Bandit has career day at school and she describes being the daughter of Gerard. It's a short thing. Random little thoughts I had with a friend.





	Career Day

"My dad is great. See, he's Gerard Way." Bandit was standing in front of her class. Every other kid was watching her quietly. The teacher behind the desk was suppressing a smile, clearly knowing who her father was. The children, however, didn't. It was Career Day at school, a day Bandit loved since first grade. She was in fourth now, and the enthusiasm stayed with her. "My mom is Lindsey Way. She's super cool too. And my uncle, he's-" 

"Why are they so cool?" A rather obnoxious kid asks. He thought she was a freak, always wearing comic related shirts and talking about bands he had never heard of. The girl with the weird name. "They sound pretty dumb."

"Be nice." The teacher glances over at the other student, who simply sits back and fiddles with a pencil. "Continue, Bandit." 

"As I was saying…My mom and dad were in bands." Her eyes seemed to light up, and you can't help but realize how proud she is of her family. "So was my uncle, he was in the same band as my dad. The band was called My Chemical Romance and it was great!" 

She continued explaining. "My dad was a lead singer." 

Bandit would sit in a studio with her dad sometimes, listening to him sing songs. She loved his voice. It was soothing. And Gerard, being the inclusive father he is, would always ask for feedback. They'd talk about instrumentals and lyrics, even if she didn't understand it much. She remembered a lot of his newer work, although she would sit in the studio for My Chemical Romance stuff as well. 

"Then the band broke up, but my dad still sings." Bandit was smiling brightly, hopping from one foot to the next and giggling between lines. "He taught me how to draw too. He's an artist and he has a lot of comics." 

This was a big thing for her. She loved how her dad could take a blank sheet of paper and make it into a completely new character. She even had her own character, Captain Bandit, who was a mixture of a villain and a hero. 

She simply couldn't decide what she wanted to be when her dad asked. 

When she showed a quick sketch of what her dad had given her, her classmates stared in awe. 

"Is that you, Bandit?" The teacher, being a fan of Gerard in the past, was amazed by what a great dad he had become. 

"Yeah. Well, it's a character my dad made that I described. But it's a secret that's not in any comics so don't say anything." The teacher nodded, smiling at her student. 

"My dad also writes stories just for me." 

Bedtime stories, scrapped comic ideas, and everything else Gerard wrote without publishing was for Bandit. It made her feel special, like the center of her father's universe. 

Obviously, she was right. 

"My dad has a series now, based on the Umbrella Academy. I got to meet the actors and it was so cool!" 

"What's the Umbrella Academy?" A silent hand goes up, and Bandit answered without hesitation. 

"My dad's comic series. He worked with another man, and they're both in charge of the whole series and-" 

"Bandit, your time's almost up, sweetie." The teacher looked reluctant to hear about the other kids parents. Every year it was filled with doctors, entrepreneurs, or policemen, and never were the kids as excited as the girl in front of class at the moment. 

"Okay. Okay. So my dad is a singer, artist, and now producer of a show. All of those are really really really amazing jobs that are really fun!" Bandit nodded once, looked at her teacher, and walked down the aisle to her seat. 

And the annoying kid had nothing left to say. Her dad was actually pretty cool.


End file.
